One-X's Chance
by Skillet Forever
Summary: Book One Of Angels and Demons. One-X is a half Archangel and half demon, shapeshifter at that. He runs from his father, Anjus, risking death. Along the way he runs into his best friend Silence Carstairs, who meets another Archangel. When One-X keeps running, he meets a fallen angel named Margo. Sparks fly as these two get they're revenge on the Heaven's.


**Chapter Notes: This is my first actual story, I'm planning on publishing it when I'm older, this is just more of an actual book than fanfiction. But anyway, roll the story!**

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. From what you ask? His life.

The man was running as fast as he could, screaming,"NO! NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He came upon a clearing in a forest, he stumbled and fell and fell. He didn't get up, staying where he was hoping that he didn't follow him.

A golden angel was outraged,"How dare he run away from me! Anjus!"

Anjus is a golden Archangel with dark gold eyes. He hates everything. Archangels. Warlocks. Vampires. Werewolves. Faeries. Most of all, demons. He has a dark aura around him. He wishes for the world to be reborn of nothing but the pure.

Another angel was trying to calm him,"Anjus, relax. He may have escaped, but he will be doomed to be an outcast because of his blood. Half Archangel and half demon, a warlock, an outcast, your son."

A fit of rage came again,"Harlen, shut up!"he started to glow a red and blackish aura. Anjus growled,"He won't escape me. He can't run from me. One-X, I'm coming for you son."

The man moaned and opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He glanced around thinking,'I'm in a forest.'

This was One-X. He is a tall, muscular man with soft maroon eyes that sparkle in the light. Soft black hair to his shoulders, nice and clean. He has black runes on skin visible. He wore a silver and gray shirt, with silver pants that were slightly baggy. One-X's shirt was a tight silver and gray shirt with a pair of black wings on the back, his pants reached the heals of his black and dark red tennis shoes. They had the design of runes, not actual ones, in black on them. The last feature was the most mysterious, he had Archangel wings, bood red that spanned 6 feet. They seemed to have a mind of their own, about every few minutes they would stretch, furl, and unfurl.

One-X is a kind, compassionate soul. He loves to help anyone. He is very protective and insist if necessary to offer his help.

One-X glanced around once more spotting a girl, a teenage girl at that.

"Hello." She meekly voiced.

One-X didn't answer, he continued to observe his surroundings with a glare of sorts,"Who are you and where am I?"

The teen steeled herself,"I'm Elizabeth, of sixteen. You are in a forest called Youkia Demon's."

One-X continued his glare but softened a little bit,"I'm One-X, of 579 years."

Elizabeth gasped,"How?" She was astonished.

One-X looked away and thought quickly,"Um, I meant eight...teen!"

The teen warily thought that wasn't true but he has no reason to lie,"Where are you from?"

One-X shook his head,"Never going back, never going to think of that place." He glamoured his wings really quick when he heard her start to approach, he didn't want any to know his identity unless they were Downworlders, demons, or angels, especially warlocks.

She gave him a weird look,"O...k."

Silence was running for another reason, his father just burned,'Thank the Angel for that!', and his mother was at her brother's. His black and red streaked wings were furled tightly against his sides.

He was finally free...no chains...no father most of all. His father and him didn't quite "get along".

Silence closed his eyes and felt the wind rushing past his face, rolling off his cheekbones, the cold air on his burning hot bare chest.

This particular man is One-X's age, 579, 18 in Archangel years. Silence is a full Archangel though, he has black and red streaked hair to the top of his shoulders, delicately layered with the black and red. He's blind with blue-gray eyes, you can't see them most of the time since he wears a blindfold most of the time. He always wears a black leather jacket that's too his waist, and the sleeves are wide, he has black, tight, skinny jeans. His blindfold, which if touched by anyone but him...you won't live..., is black and very long.

He eventually ran into a pair of his long time friends, unless you count One-X. They are both fallen angels. Seth and Jak. They fell due to them not agreeing to Anjus' plan.

Silence ran up to them, more less using his wings. He stopped in front of them and sighed.

"I have finally been set free." A smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

Jak shook his head,"No, we are never free. Not until the lead Archangel is of dust and ash. He is after everything that is against him. Even his own kind."

Silence froze, his eyes, hidden behind his blindfold, wild with rage, fear and sorrow. Tears fall,"No..." He whispered,"I know who can bring him down. I know who he is. He is my best friend."More tears fell,'I'm to late...'

One-X shook his head to clear it,"I have to leave."

Elizabeth, shook her head, saying,"But you just got here!"

"I must leave, he will find me." One-X insisted.

"Wait... Who will find you?" Elizabeth shook her head in confusion.

"I can't tell you. He is watching everywhere." One-X continued, shaking his head slightly.

"Who is watching you?" Elizabeth said softly.

"Everyone is watching for him. Eyes everywhere."

"Will you explain to me what your talking about One-X?"

"I can't. I just can't." One-X whispered.

"Will you come with me?"

One-X hesitated, his concise saying yes, his instincts saying no,"I...I..." He thought a little longer, his maroon eyes showing the internal battle inside,"will." He sighed.

Elizabeth said,"Well it will be a long walk to New York so let's get walking!"

One-X paused,'She can't know now. She will find out eventually.' He then started walking a brisk pace.

"This way One-X, if you go that way you will never get out."

One-X shook his head,"I know you won't if you follow me." He softly continued.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and followed him.

One-X started to trudge along, he could feel his wings beginning to dig into by branches as he walked by them, his cheeks being scraped by leaves. He still kept his glamour up though, it was starting to weaken.

Elizabeth had a hard time keeping up with One-X,"So how do you know where your going?"

One-X faltered slightly, then kept going,"Let's say I've been here before." His words distant.

"You know you could walk just a little bit slower." Elizabeth sarcastically added.

One-X didn't give any sign he heard her, but he slowed down a little bit,"Better?" He was not really paying attention.

Elizabeth said,"Yes much better, now where are we?"

One-X glanced around,"We are still in the forest, we need to hurry. This place isn't great at this time." He glanced up at the moon, it was midnight.

Elizabeth's legs were hurting from walking all day." So how long do you think it will take to get to New york , I've never been this way."

"We are not far, just another few miles." One-X muttered,"The sooner the better though."

"Let's hope that my brother don't go crazy seeing you with me, he has a tendency to overreact." Elizabeth stressed.

One-X didn't answer. He continued on with a small nod of understanding.

After about another 30 minutes, they made it into the view of Queens, a New York borough. One-X froze and turned to Elizabeth,"I have to follow you from here by my own means. Head on home, I'll be behind you."

Elizabeth nodded and continued on, One-X stayed where he was, waiting for her to be a good mile or two ahead of him.

After a little while, she was out of site. He faded his glamour on his wings. He unfurled them and shot into the sky.

One-X turned and twisted, already knowing where Elizabeth lived. He closed his maroon eyes, and sighed. He felt the wind rushing past his face, rolling off his cotton clad shoulders, and his hair whipping around his face as he flew faster than a bullet in the sky.

He hoped this small taste of freedom would go unnoticed by him. He sighed,'He will find me eventually.'

He soon landed at Elizabeth's house. He furled his wings to his sides and put the glamour back on them. He then walked back six miles, and waited for Elizabeth to show.

Elizabeth walked slowly past One-X, feeling someone there but ignoring it and walking up too her front door.

One-X quickly jogged up behind Elizabeth, after she past him a mile ago and quickly caught up when Elizabeth neared her door.

Elizabeth put her hand in her pocket to get her key but she suddenly forgot her brother took it from her and told her she had too knock on the door. Annoyed she knocked on the door three times.

One-X gave her a strange look before going to the door and lightly pushed it. It slowly creaked open.

He sighed in relief as he felt his three best friends close by, maybe about 56 miles off from here.

Elizabeth hollered for her brother but there was no answer,"He might be in the shower."

One-X shook his head,"He's not here, I can't feel his aura."

"What? Never mind, I'm going to go make sure cause I think your going loony."

He rolled his eyes,"Trust me, I'm not. I'm just..." One-X paused,"different..."

Elizabeth ignored him and went through the door and yelled,"Zack , come on I'm not in the mood for playing games."

No answer...,"Told you." One-X shot at her.

"Whatever." She walked over too a open door in the floor and yelled at her brother and she sees a mouse a shriekes and falls down the stairs.

One-X cursed as she fell and lunged to get her,"By the Angel!" He caught her, but his glamour had faded. His blood red wings were visible.

Elizabeth was too stunned to notice that One-X had wings. Her vision was going blurry, her head spinning in circles.

One-X paused, he hasn't figured out that his wings were visible, and slowly walked her, still in his arms, to Elizabeth's room. He slowly set Elizabeth on her bed and sighed. She fainted after he got to the top step.

He sighed,"I can not come back." One-X whispered,"He knows where I'm at. He knows."

**End Chapter Notes: So, what do you think? R&R if you wish c: I'll still continue even with out reviews and that other stuff.**


End file.
